Androgen receptor (AR) is a member of the nuclear hormone receptor family activated by androgens, such as dihydrotestosterone (DHT). AR is a prime therapeutic target for treating prostate cancer. Several compounds have been developed as chemotherapy for prostate cancer.
Androgen receptor competitive antagonists (antiandrogens) are drugs used to treat hormonal-based syndromes and prostate cancer. Current drugs for prostate cancer include flutamide, bicalutamide, nilutamide, enzalutamide and ARN-509. Each of these inhibitors binds to the hormone-binding pocket (HBP) of the androgen receptor. This is the same site that the natural physiological steroids testosterone (TES) and dihydrotestosterone (DHT) bind. The drugs work by competing with the natural hormones for binding to the pocket and, as a result, lessening activation of the receptor. Androgen receptor antagonists with different mechanisms of action and/or different binding sites would be complementary to the current commercially available antagonists.
Disclosed herein are solutions to these and other problems in the art.